Out of Place
by FlameClawPhoenix
Summary: James and his sister Clara wake up from a camping trip in the world of Yu-Gi-OH GX. How will they deal with this development? What will they do? How will they interact with people they once thought fictional?


Authors Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and I claim no rights to it.

Hello there everyone and this is my first fanfic on here. I hope you enjoy and also there will be duels in this fanfic in coming chapters. I apologize in advance if there any mistakes I have missed when proof reading or simply ones I cannot recognise so feel free to point them out so I can rectify them quickly. As for chapter length they may be longer than this in the future but let me know your thoughts as feedback is appreciated. :)

* * *

I wake up with a sudden jolt as if my body had been forcefully brought back to the waking world. I sat up in my sleeping bag and looked towards a second sleeping bag that was currently being occupied by my younger sister of fifteen, Clara, while I am sixteen. She was sleeping soundly so I thought it would be best not to disturb her as she could have a fiery temper at times. My eyes gazed down towards my watch to see something I didn't expect, there was no current time on it and it was like is has somehow been restored to its factory settings. Although I was slightly confused, I just shrugged it off for now and decided that I would worry about it later.

I briefly looked around the inside of the relatively small green tent and noticed a few holes were beginning to appear. The salesmen had told us it was 'built to last', that was the last time I was going to trust a salesmen's words on a product that involved protecting me from the elements. After we had bought the tent from the dodgy dealer my sister 'convinced' me it would be a great idea to go camping in a field that was in the middle of nowhere. I wasn't initially in love with idea but Clara persuaded me and by persuaded I mean she annoyed me enough until my sanity was nothing than pieces scattered on the floor. The point is she got me to go.

A sigh was let free from me, why did I agree to go camping? Its not like I don't like the great outdoors, I just wish I was on the other side of the door. Despite that it was still a bit early which I could tell from the distasteful holes in the tent's ceiling. It seems they did have their use after all. To pass the time I decided to look in my rucksack I had brought for the trip. I didn't pack all that much just a few magazines and not much else of note except for that is my Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

I smiled to myself, dueling was one of the few hobbies that my sister and I shared. We loved both the card game and the anime. Clara delved more into the fandom than I really did. She was more the one who drew the fan art and wrote the fanfiction as well as even going to the conventions that are held for anime but it really wasn't to my interest.

After a while of looking through me deck of cards I thought it would about time to have a quick breather outside before my sister wakes up. I quietly opened the zipped door of the tent and journeyed outside. I scanned the area in front of me to see lushes green grass and tress scattered about the place, I could even some birds singing in the distance which made slightly appreciate being outside a bit more than previously but something seemed off. The field looked somehow different from yesterday as I didn't remember nearly as many trees. I mean there's a lot of trees, it's like I am looking at a forest entrance. At first I thought I was just going crazy but that mind-set soon changed when I saw what was beyond the tent I had been sleeping in. Right there, not more than a couple of meters beyond the tent, was an ocean. Let me just run that by you one more time, an ocean, how the heck did I miss that?

"I-I what? I just don't even…What!" I said with an increasingly louder volume as the sentence progressed. I had no idea what was happening. I couldn't comprehend how I could of possibly missed that, I mean I couldn't have. I set up the tent myself yesterday, there was just no way I could of missed that, that's just impossible! Clara then made her way out of the tent. She had long light brown hair and was certainly better dressed for camping than I was as she had a cameo top and dark green pants that had multiple pockets that contained who knows what. I myself wore a simple black tee-shirt and jeans which was rather unimpressive and my jet black hair didn't really add much to what little style I had.

"James, why are you making a racket so early in the morning?" Clara questioned.

I didn't respond I couldn't. I just continued to stare at the ocean as my jaw hung open. Clara raised an eyebrow at me and soon stood up and turned to see what was I couldn't keep my eyes off.

"James" My Sister said plainly.

"Yeah?" I replied not removing my gaze from the ocean.

"Is that an ocean?" That time I didn't answer as the answer didn't really need to be spoken. "This is not the field we camped in" she continued.

"Not the field we camped in? What gave you that idea? Was it the large body of water that now inhabits the previous location of the picnic bench?" I sarcastically asked. Clara looked at me to which I sighed. Just what in the world happened? I turned back towards the forest entrance which was my first view upon leaving the tent.

"James w-where are we?" my Sister questioned to which I had no answer, all I knew was that this was not the field.

"Try calling our parents" I said to her, not really knowing what to make of the situation. Clara quickly got out her smartphone and began calling home. After a couple of minutes she suddenly sighed in what appeared to be defeat.

"That's weird." Clara began. "The time on my phone has been reset."

"It's the same with my watch." I wonder what caused this? Although fix the time on my watch wasn't exactly high on the to-do list right now.

"There's no signal" Clara said. "There's nothing at all but yesterday I had about a strong a signal as you can get."

"Don't be stupid, the signal can't just disappear. Its probably just your phone." Then again if an ocean just appeared out of thin air then maybe a disappearing signal is not so farfetched. Before my Sister could get angry I continued. "Let's just look for another phone around here somewhere."

"Let's go through the forest, we might be able to find someone who can shed some light on where we are." I said to her. My sister then seemed to have a new found vigour and I could tell the explorer within her was surfacing.

"Well then what are we waiting for, an invitation? Now let's go!" Clara said with slightly scary amount of energy. We then headed into the forest entrance with Clara marching forward and taking the lead. Trees and bushes as well as a multitude of other plant life were bunched together to make up the forest. Every twist and turn presented a new bark covered tree which to me just seemed like the same as the last. That was the problem with forests; they are so easy to get lost in. They were never my thing but I wondered if Clara would finding trekking through a forest a more satisfying experience than me.

The foliage was everywhere and I could practically smell the nature around me which wasn't completely terrible but I swear I also could also hear growling. Was this just paranoia? I certainly hope so. The last thing I needed today was to be eaten by a exceedingly hungry bear looking for a main course. I shook the thoughts away. Being eaten should be the last thing on my mind now; I mean there was an ocean where just yesterday I was eating my sandwiches!

"Clara do you enjoy going through forests like this?" I asked as she wore a smile on her face.

"Well there not the greatest places to explore but hey, plants provide me with oxygen so I can't complain too much." I just shook my head as we continue into the forest and through the foliage.

After a couple of minutes of walking I caught sight of movement inside a nearby group of bushes. My sister noticed as well and gave me a cautious look as we both slowly approached the source of the sound. We got closer and closer until…

"Ah!" a scream that came from the bush. It startled me so much it made me trip up on the local plant life and I ended up on my backside. What a _brilliant_ morning. Clara had been less startled by sound and held her ground.

"W-Who are you?" asked my sister to the source of the scream.

A figure then rose from the bush, a girl with long blonde hair. She wore a white jacket with blue trimmings and blue skirt. It looked familiar somehow but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"I-I'm T-Tracey" The girl spoke while being visibly scared. "Y-You're not g-going to hurt me are you?"

"No were not, were just…lost" I said, finally getting back on my feet, being disorientated.

"Well I was lost too but I think I figured the way out of here now, you can follow me if you like" Tracey said while regaining a bit of confidence. My Sister who had been uncharacteristically quiet up to now then spoke.

"Is that an obelisk blue uniform?" Clara asked bluntly. It took me a second but then it clicked. She was wearing an obelisk blue uniform from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, how did I not notice this earlier? Wait, did that mean we managed to end up near an anime convention? I hope not. My sister would be in her element but I would be completely out of my depth. I just wouldn't know what to do.

"Yeah it is" She replied to Clara. "I'm guessing your new to the Island then." As soon she said that my blood ran cold slightly.

"Wait a second you're telling me that we are on an Island" I asked in disbelief. Tracey looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Of course you're on an Island how could you not know that?" My sister and I both shared glances of disbelief. There was just no way we were on an Island, we camped in a field not a bloody Island, I would remember getting on a boat or plane or something but I don't remember doing anything like that. Beyond that why would someone hold an anime convention on an in the middle of nowhere? Tracey then begins to walk further through the forest and beckons us to follow which we did.

"So what brings you here?" Tracey asked us both.

"Well" Clara began. "We have no idea." This statement earned another confused look from Tracey.

"Ha-ha ignore my sister here, w-we are j-just here for the anime convention, yeah… that's right." I lied counteracting my Sister's statement much to her annoyance. She then walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"James…" Clara said in a sinister tone. "What in the world are you doing?" I then whispered back.

"Look Clara, if we tell this girl we somehow went from a field to an Island we would probably be in a padded room with straight jackets faster than you can say 'I'm not crazy'." Clara looked at me and sighed.

"You're probably right, the last thing we need is for the only people that could help us to think we are crazy." Clara agreed. By this point Tracey just looked at us as if we truly were crazy.

"Um I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about, what's an anime convention?" Tracey asked. I gave her a quick look of disbelief but then I realised, she must have been roleplaying with us. Oh great, just great.

"D-Did I say something wrong" Tracey asked timidly with signs of shyness now evident.

"No, no everything's fine." My Sister said not trying to upset the one hope of us getting out of this forest.

"Oh, ok then, should we get going then?"

"Lead on" I said simply. We spent a while longer trekking through the fairly densely packed forest which mainly involved stumbling over the local plant life with the odd curse word dropped here and there much to my sisters embarrassment.

"James can you just shut up, being in a forest isn't that bad" said Clara.

"It's easy for you to say Miss Indiana Jones."

"Just because I love exploring and collecting treasures does not make me like Indiana Jones" Clara retorted. I gave her _the_ look. You know, the one that shows disbelief for the other person's previous statement, yeah that one. Clara did not like that look in the slightest and signs of frustration were beginning to appear.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not afraid of Pandas." Clara said hitting a low blow. I don't know what it is about pandas, anyone else would say they're cute and cuddly but I know better, they're out to get me.

"So how long until were out of here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Were nearly there" replied Tracey. This was good news. As soon as were out of this forest we can get to the anime convention centre and to try and find out just how we got here, wherever here is for that matter. This had to be some sort of joke, right? Maybe someone moved their tent in the middle of the night but I can't think of anyone who would go through the effort of moving it to an island, was that even possible without waking them in the process? I shook my head; hopefully we will get answers soon.

"Here we are" Tracey stated with a more positive tone than she held previously.

"Ah finally" Clara said while stretching her arms into the air.

"It's great to be ou-" I began before looking up at the building before us. At first I thought it was a standard convention centre but when I looked at it more carefully I noticed something was slightly off. It looked exactly like Duel Academy from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, b-but how was that possible? I am pretty sure I would of heard about it from Clara if there was a convention held at a replica of our favourite show's school. There was no way a convention could afford to do something like that!

The building climbed high into the air and left an imposing shadow on the ground. I was completely awestruck, just what exactly is going on?

"Woh!" Clara exclaimed with a bit too much excitement for my liking. "I can't believe the convention is being held at a replica of Duel Academy, this is so cool!" Was she not going to question the logic behind this? The affordability? The space required? This was Clara however, hyper attitude first, applying logic later.

Tracey once again looked at us as if we were completely crazy, was she seriously still roleplaying? I looked over to Clara who was now ranting about how the 'ways of social media' had failed in informing her of this convention. I was also starting to doubt this actually was just a convention. The funding required for something like this would be immense and unless there is some very, very rich fan of Yu-Gi-Oh I don't see how this can be possible.

"Um excuse me, but what do you mean a 'replica' of Duel Academy" Tracey asked with her apparent timid nature returning. I was getting tired of this.

"Look, thank you for getting us out of that forest and I am sure you are enjoying your little role-play but right now I need to get to somewhere with a phone, is there a place around here?" I questioned with a tone that was a little harsher than I would of liked, but only a little. Tracey seemed a little taken back and quickly I received a small pang of guilt, or maybe that was just due to the death glare I was receiving from Clara for my little outburst.

"James, there's no need to be so harsh, she did help us after all" Clara stated. I looked back over to Tracey.

"Look I'm sorry but I really do need to find a place with a phone."

"T-There's a phone booth j-just inside there" she answered before pointing to biggest door of the whole building which I presumed from knowledge of the show to be the main entrance. I nodded my head in thanks before progressing forwards. After a second or two Clara quickly caught me up to join me. The sooner this whole affair was over the better.

We walked down the path towards the door with those stone sculpture things lining the way, I never really paid attention to what those things were in the show.

When we entered the building we were greeted with a few curious looks by who I assumed to be other cosplayers like Tracey. Each individual wore a different coloured jacket. Some wore obelisk blue uniforms like Tracey's and others had either red or yellow jackets to represent Slifer and Ra respectively. Some of them even wore the academy standard duel disks but they looked so much more real than the toys I have seen on the internet so maybe the budget for this gathering extended to the costumes themselves.

The interior of the Lookalike School matched the impressive exterior with the hallways stretching far out with a shining metal finish. Clara was looking around with awe with a gargantuan smile plastered across her face. I too looked around to spot the phone Tracey described. I soon found it but it seemed someone else was using so I decided to wait a short distance behind him.

"Yeah man I can't believe I got that rare card, I'll finally be able to show the other students just what I can do!" The boy in front of me happily said down the phone. Roleplaying over the phone too? Couldn't he just talk to someone else here? There seem to be more than enough people here to do so. After a couple of minutes of waiting the phone call ended and the boy walked away. Clara was next to me as we approached the phone. Luckily it wasn't a payphone as I had money on me to speak of. I typed in our house phone number to try and contact out parents. There was no ringing like I expected and it didn't appear to be dialling so I tried again but the same thing happened.

"Ugh, I can't get through" I said with irritation. Clara gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Clara questioned.

"I mean what I said. I can't get through." I replied.

"Is it broken?"

"It can't be, someone was just using it a second ago."

"Then you must be dialling wrong, here let me try." Clara did try but had no more success than I did. This left us both confused.

"Should we look for another phone?" Clara asked.

"No. I doubt any other phone will be any different. We can maybe try again later." I replied. "Right now let's see if we can find who is in charge here so we can maybe start to get some answers but what exactly happened." Clara nodded in response.

We walked down one of the corridors looking for someone who looked important. I was still in shock from the scale of this place as large glass windows revealed the view of the forest we just travelled through and the Island as a whole. I could see another building, but it was much smaller than the one I was walking in. Could that be a replica of one of the dormitories? I couldn't really make out its features from this distance so I just kept walking.

We approached a group of 'Slifer reds' who quickly turned and looked at us with questioning gazes.

"Who are you?" One of the taller, black haired ones asked.

"I'm Clara and this is my Brother James." Clara said, being eager to introduce us. She must really be in her element here. Before any of them could respond they were scared off by a voice that held a hybrid of irritation and anger.

"What are you slackers doing loitering in the halls?! I should have you all expelled!" the voice shouted angrily. I look towards the owner of the voice in shock. He had a long blue coat that seems like a variation on the Obelisk Blue uniform. The man also had blonde hair with a pony tail as well as… was that lipstick? Wait, was this guy dressed up as Dr. Crowler?

"I what… I don't even…" I spoke quietly out of complete confusion. Just what is happening today?


End file.
